Preperation
by Jingle101
Summary: Skipper and Marlene have an unexpected surprise... a baby. But how will this effect their lives, and everyone else's? Gosh... I suck at summaries...


It was hours after closing time when Marlene saw the four penguins waddling past her habitat.

"Skipper! I'm glad I caught you. I have something really important I need to talk to you about!"

"Hey Marlene! We were just on our way t-"

"REALLY important, Skipper."

"Uh… alright." He turned back to his men and their questioning faces. "Go on without me, I'll catch up to you later."

"Ok Skippah!"

Skipper nodded his head and leaped over the railing of Marlene's habitat. There was a small splash when he hit the water. The next moment, he popped out and landed right next to her without a falter. Marlene grabbed his flipper, gave him a weak smile, and pulled him along with her through the tunnel and into her room.

"Skipper, um… I don't know how to tell you this."

"You're not leaving me… are you?" He tried to hold his tough look but he couldn't hold her gaze and looked down. _I'm such a wimp!_ He thought to himself. _If she's ending it… it's for the better._

"No Skipper, it's not that. It's just…"

"It's Julien again, isn't it? I swear, that lemur's gonna get it this time. No holding back."

"Skipper, no, it's not Julien. I… I'm…"

"Come on Marlene, I'm a tough guy. I can take whatever you throw at me." He wrapped his flipper around her waist and pulled her close. With his other one, he showed off his biceps. That usually made her laugh, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was staring down at the floor, looking guilty.

"Marlene…? Are you alright?" She took a deep breath and glanced up into his eyes.

"Skipper, I'm pregnant." Skipper's smile dropped, along with his flippers and his stomach.

"You… you're pre-pregnant?" She nodded her and looked away, biting her lip.

"Oh God, how am I going to tell the men? They… they don't even know we're together. And, and, how is this even possible?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know what TO do. I've never been around kids in my life."

"This is not good. This kid is going to change everything."

"Skipper, just, please don't ask me to get rid of it. Because I won't." Skipper shot a bewildered look at her. Marlene's eyes were getting puffy and a tear was rolling down her cheek. But she had that determined, stubborn look on her face. The one that Skipper loved.

"Never. I could never ask you to do something like that. This," he put his flipper on her stomach, "this is our child. No matter what happens, it will all be ok. I promise." Skipper wiped the tear off her cheek and a smile grew across his beak.

"Kowalski's going to get a kick out of this. The impossible just happened." Marlene tried to smile at her joke, but she just couldn't. Skipper chuckled a little, for her sake.

"Just promise me I didn't ruin our lives Skipper." He smiled fondly at her.

"WE didn't Marlene. This isn't just your fault, it's both of ours. More mine than yours actually." Marlene smiled a little.

"You're not the one carrying the baby."

"And you're not the one who… suggested we see each other."

"But I agreed to it."

"Quit trying to blame yourself." He rubbed his neck against hers in affection and looked out the door. It would be light soon. As much as he hated to, he had to return to the HQ. Tomorrow was Saturday, the day kids swarmed the place. Kowalski, Rico, and Private were probably already fast asleep.

Marlene looked at his expressionless features. She could tell he didn't want to leave, but they both knew the schedule. Skipper left when his team went to sleep, and returned before they woke up. It was the same schedule they had been keeping for almost three months now.

"Go ahead Skipper. I'll be alright."

"I know Marlene. You're a strong girl, you can look out for yourself." He kissed her cheek and started walking out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Skipper." She called out, but he was already gone. He always disappeared fast, but it was quicker than normal tonight. And she didn't blame him for wanting to get away. A child was the last thing either of them expected.

But he had seemed extra-comforting tonight. She had noticed that about him long ago. In front of his men, he was a strong, fear-less leader that could conquer anything. But once she had gotten through to him, really gotten through, he was as gentle as a teddy bear.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "There's even a star out tonight." She starred up at the night sky outside. "That means good luck… I hope."


End file.
